Because you're stupid
by kessilover
Summary: "Please tell me Miss Pendragon, aside from the whole magic, dragons and immortality matter, what exactly you do not find logical about the Arthurian legends?" A professor/ student AU. Modern Mergana.


_**Obligatory disclaimer**_ :Merlin and all associated creative properties belong to BBC. I don't claim any said property as my own, and I make no monetary profit from this fan-made story. All creative property not associated with said channel belong to me, and their use is limited to my express permission. Thank you.

This isn't edited, please point out the mistake for me to fix.

* * *

Her opinion on her college professor had changed radically in the past hour. She loathed to admit it but, despite his good looks, he was proving that could be stupid sometimes.

Best part was, Morgana had no trouble pointing that out to him.

* * *

"If you're willing to believe that, then you're stupid." She said with a huff.

Merlin, her hot professor, widened his eyes, surprised by the insult, yet not entirely offended. "I beg your pardon?" he took off his glasses, cleaned them and then put them back on. "Miss Pendragon—" he began to say but she waved her hand, silencing him.

"How could that be true? It doesn't make any sense." Morgana told him, slamming her palm on his desk.

This time, Merlin didn't display surprise but rather, irritation. "Miss Pendragon," He decided to carry on with his thought despite the interruption. "You're taking this entire matter all too seriously. It's a legend, a myth."

Morgana rolled her eyes, as though she didn't know that already. "I'm well aware of that. I'm being logical here and what you are saying is complete rubbish."

"That's what you think." He said with a small smile. For someone who was only few years older than her, her professor was really trying to look like a mature, composed adult. "I fail to agree."

"Because you're stupid." Not a way to talk to her professor but, Morgana wasn't one to back away from a fight. To her, this topic of conversation was one.

Merlin shook his head, removed his glasses again and disposed of them on his desk. He took a deep breath. From what she was seeing, Morgana was starting to think that she might have over stepped the line. She shouldn't have called him stupid, twice.

"I'm sorry." She said honestly.

Merlin nodded his head and rubbed his eyes. "Please tell me Miss Pendragon, aside from the whole magic, dragons and immortality matters, what exactly you do not find logical about the Arthurian legends?"

Now they were back on the right path. At last! She thought.

"Why would she fuck him?"

Merlin growled and gave her a pointed look. "God, not this again. Why do you insist on it?"

To be completely frank, she didn't know why but it intrigued her immensely. "Because I don't understand why would Morgana and Arthur shag?"

Merlin chuckled and it took her completely by surprise. Had she said something funny or did he find her vulgar attitude amusing?

It turned out to be neither. "Because it's sex and sex is good. I'm sure you already know that." Even though, he said it, Morgana still managed to catch a glimpse of the way his eyes darkened as he said that.

She crooked an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh, trust me I do." As much as she wanted to continue down the path of flirting with one another, she had more pressing matter to discuss. "But Arthur was her brother, she could have chosen any other man to do the deed with."

"But Arthur didn't know that she was his sister."

"But she did." Morgana countered.

His eyes flickered over her face, searching for something she didn't know what. Then he said: "Yes, she did. But it wasn't the sex that she was after. She wanted the throne."

Morgana laughed and ran her hand through her ponytail. "Do you know how easy it would have been for her to just conjure a dagger, thrust it into Arthur's dick when he was about to enter her and then stab him again with the same dagger in the neck or in the balls depending on the degree of hatred she bore for him ,But instead she shagged her brother, got knocked up, went through nine months of pregnancy, then labour and after that she had to waste precious years of her life to raise the kid so when he grow up he'd kill his father. Let's not forget that in the end she still lost."

Merlin had a weird look on his face by the time she was done taking. "What?" she asked.

"That was a really disturbing image you just painted." He told her after clearing his throat. He started to fidget with his glasses.

"You mean the stab to dick or to the balls?" she wondered with a lopsided smile. She enjoyed the look of him being all flushed because of her.

He breathed out a dry laugh. "Honestly, it was both…that was really brutal."

Her smile widened after his admission. "It would have gotten the job done. See, I told you that it's rubbish-the incest part."

"Not exactly. Killing Arthur wouldn't have served her purposes. Morgana had no right to the throne, she was a bastard. A child born out of wedlock, like she was, would have no right to rule Camelot. If Arthur died, Guinevere would have become the queen as the rightful heir."

Morgana titled her head, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I don't think Morgana would have found it difficult to do to Gwen what she had already done to Arthur."

"You're talking about the sex?"

Morgana burst out laughing, the sound of her laughter echoed in the empty classroom. Merlin's eyes brightened and he gave her a toothy smile. "No," the student said, taking off her own glasses to wipe the tears that welled in her eyes. "I was referring to part where she stabs her."

"Gwen doesn't have a dick nor balls." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his chair.

"But she did have a heart and I think Morgana would have gone for that organ even if Gwen had had a dick and balls."

Merlin sighed and blinked, "Morgana really wanted to be a queen. She proved that was willing to go to extreme lengths to get what she wanted. In this case, the throne."

"I don't think that was what she really wanted…"

Merlin titled his head, and crooked an eyebrow. "And what do you think she wanted?"

A hard question to answer especially when not having a reply for. Morgana had always wondered why she felt a connection to the Morgana from the legend…she couldn't explain it yet she couldn't deny it either.

And since she couldn't say that to him, she chose to delay the answer. "I'll tell you over coffee."

Merlin coughed, put his elbows on the table and leaned on them. "I'm your professor, Miss Pendragon. I don't think that's a good idea."

"You've have stopped being my professor almost an hour ago." She pointed out with a small smile.

"But you're still going to take my exam and I still have to grade it."

"How about after it then?" she proposed, jumping off of his desk. She reached for her pack and swung it over her shoulder. She waited for him to answer her proposal.

"I will, but under one condition."

A smile played on her lips, "and what is it?"

"I teach history, meaning actual historic events, so don't try to include myths and tales into it, agreed?" he said, standing up.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review if you liked it.**


End file.
